Watch Me, Brother Zetsusensei!
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: When one visits The Dawn Institution of Higher Learning for Young Males, one will see that it is... different from other schools.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! It's Tyranno's girl with another one-shot type thing! Yet, this will be my first ZetsuTobi fic! Yay! It's inspired by one of the futanari doujin that I've read (no futa in here...) called "Watch Me, Maria-sama!" by the artist group Behind Moon and I've just been tweaking around with the idea for the past week. Oh well, I hope that I don't mess up too badly. **

**Warnings: m/m, yaoi, guys fucking, don't likey, be warned now... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... **

**Watch Me, Brother Zetsu-sensei!!**

Walking down the hallway that morning, young Tobi Uchiha had no idea what awaited him. The young teen, around fourteen, with messy black hair and wide brown eyes was in an extremely good mood that morning. Heck, he was in a good mood every morning! It seemed that Tobi's innocent outlook on life was what made everyone here adore him so much. Where was here you ask? Here was The Dawn Institution of Higher Learning for Young Males. Tobi had been so excited when he got accepted here about five months ago. The fellow students were so nice and the teachers were as well. Hm... Something just occurred to the small teenager. This school, it had a very small group of students. But the innocent young boy simply shook it off as being a selective program. Also, his mind persisted; the teachers (who were also small in number, six of them) always seemed so interested in how he was doing every morning. Tobi smiled and beamed, "Tobi's so lucky to go to a school where everyone cares so much!" He had just been thinking about visiting his favorite teacher when he heard something from around the corner. "Huh?" He quickly turned the corner, his curiosity growing and saw the door to the school greenhouse. "Maybe Sensei's here!" However, when he took a step closer to the door, he heard a muffled noise. It sounded a lot like... a _moan._ "But... This is Sensei's place." He whispered, "Who would be in here?" Without so much as thinking twice, Tobi looked around and opened the door.

In the greenhouse, the air was slightly warmer than the rest of the school thanks to all the plants. There were the chirpings and buzzing of random insects as expected in an area with so much foliage. However, what wasn't expected was that moaning sound that rang out throughout the room again. "Who..?" Tobi whispered, "Who could that be?" He took a few steps closer to where he thought the sound was originating from. Something inside of himself told him to go through the tree branches in front of him, so he did. When he did, those brown eyes widened even further and a gasp of shock tore itself from Tobi's throat. There, leaning on the railing of the balcony in the room, was Tobi's elder cousin, Itachi Uchiha. But that wasn't that weird. Behind the pale-skinned, long-haired teen was a much taller, elder man with piercing black eyes, ocean-blue hair and gill-like birth-marks on his face that made him seem all too shark-like. It was Brother Kisame-sensei, and Tobi had long gotten used to the man's unusual appearance. In fact, despite his looks, Kisame-sensei usually had a heart of gold, seeing him wasn't that strange. No, what shocked Tobi breathless was the fact that both Kisame and Itachi had their pants down, Itachi's cast away somewhere. Kisame-sensei had a disturbing hazy look in his eyes and a line of drool was actually escaping from his mouth while he looked down at Itachi. The brunette was clutching furiously at the rail, his face stained rose and his body sweating profusely. Kisame-sensei smirked right before he gave a thrust of his hips, which caused a loud moan to erupt from Itachi's throat.

"God, yes! Harder sensei, please!!" The weasel gasped. Kisame-sensei kissed the back of Itachi's neck before pulling back a bit. It was here that Tobi's eyes caught a glance at Kisame-sensei's huge, cock right before he plunged back into Itachi's reddening hole, the brunette screaming in ecstasy.

"But... But that's, that's Brother Kisame-sensei! And cousin Itachi!" Tobi could do nothing but watch the spectacle for a few more minutes until he heard Kisame-sensei grunt something to Itachi. The boy listened closely as the shark-like man grunted out,

"Oh... Itachi-kun... I'm about to..." Itachi's eyes snapped open and he did his best to turn around and protest,

"No!! Please, I need more, Kisame-sensei!" Kisame shook his head, catching Itachi's lips in a quick kiss before he stated,

"I can't. We both have regulations to live up to... you know?" Kisame-sensei then seemed to glance behind them for a second ad he chuckled breathily, "You can sense it too, right? That someone's watching us?" After a few more shaky thrusts, Kisame released deep into Itachi's willing body. The feeling of Kisame-sensei's hot seed coating his insides caused Itachi to release all over the railing with a long shout, staining the rails with sticky off-white liquid. They both waited for a second to catch their breaths before Kisame-sensei began to pull away from the slim brunette. Itachi shrieked back,

"NO! Don't take it out! Don't take it out!" Kisame pulled out and the sperm dripped out and over Itachi's legs and the floor; the sensation causing Itachi to collapse to the floor in an over-pleasured heap. Tobi had watched all of this in shocked silence but when Itachi looked over and stared Tobi straight in the eyes with a pleasured expression on his face, Tobi shrieked,

"EEWW!!", and ran out of the room.

When he was outside, Tobi had begun crying. He was so confused at what he saw. _'What was that just now?!'_ He screamed in his mind, _'What was Brother Kisame-sensei doing to cousin Itachi?!'_ The frightened little teen was running down the hallway but didn't notice that someone was actually there. In fact, he didn't notice that little fact until he had collided into someone. When fell on the ground, right on his bottom, Tobi sniffled, "Tobi's sorry. Tobi didn't see where he was..." A voice spoke up, causing Tobi to look up with watery-eyes. There, dusting himself off was another tall man with green hair, yellow eyes, and his skin was split in two halves: one white, one black.

"Tobi? Why are you so panicked?" Tobi looked at the caring face of the man that he knew so well and cried,

"Brother Zetsu-sensei!!!", then jumped into the man's arms and cried some more.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Later, in Zetsu-sensei's quarters, Tobi had just about wrapped up telling what he had seen. If he had been paying closer attention, the boy would have noticed the breathlessness in the man's voice as he spoke, "That's... That's unbelievable. Obscene, in fact!" Tobi shook his head and replied,

"But that's what Tobi saw! And Tobi's sure that it was Brother Kisame-sensei and Itachi!" Zetsu-sensei sighed and turned towards the window. He looked at the small teen in the corner of his yellow eyes, a slight blush raising as he did, and stated,

"You probably just had a nightmare of some strange sort. Come, I'll make you some hot chocolate and get you to your room for some rest. We'll..." The sound of feet planting themselves onto the floor caused Zetsu-sensei to jerk. "Tobi?" He asked. The black-haired boy shook his head but he began softly,

"Ever since Tobi came to the Dawn Institute he sensed something going on here." His thoughts went to others at the school and he said, "There must be something going on that Tobi doesn't know about. It happens to Brother Kisame-sensei and Itachi..." He flashed back to a moment where the two were enjoying tea sitting on the couch in the main hall, _very_ close to each other. "Brother Sasori-sensei and Deidara..." He thought about when the red-haired teacher would give private art lessons to the long-haired blonde. "Sasuke-kun and Naruto." Tobi thought about his other cousin who seemed to have to do _everything_ with the cute blonde at his side. "And even Brother Kakashi-sensei and Brother Iruka-sensei!" The silver-haired teacher would often be seen going into the brown-haired man's office and not coming out till hours later. Tobi looked at Zetsu-sensei and whined, "Even you too, Brother Zetsu-sensei. Also, Brother Kakuzu-sensei. Also..." Tobi sniffled. "You all get to drink that beautiful smelling tea!" Zetsu-sensei gulped deep in his throat. It was true; everyone who had been at this school drank the delicious tea that the school was known for. But when Tobi asked to try some, the others would change the subject or Zetsu-sensei would make the boy some hot chocolate. The green-haired man was put into even more distress when Tobi turned to him with tears in his eyes and pleaded, "Why can't Tobi drink tea like everyone else?"

"Tobi please, it's not what you..." Zetsu-sensei gasped when he felt Tobi's body against his own.

"Is..." Tobi choked out, "Is Tobi... not suitable enough for the Dawn Institute?"

"Tobi..."

"And I _know_ that I have sinned way less than _you_, Brother Zetsu-sensei. And..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Zetsu-sensei's voice rang out through the room before the man viciously slapped the young teen. Tobi stood there, rubbing his stinging cheek. Zetsu's yellow eyes flared at the teen, his body trembling, as he tried his best to calmly address the boy. "How dare you insult a brother by reminding him of his sins?! You may be cute Tobi, but it doesn't give you the right to be selfish!" Tobi snapped out of his shock and he saw Zetsu fiddling with his black and white hands.

"S-Sensei?"

"I want to... protect you from this place, Tobi." Tobi's eyes widened in confusion. "Because I... I have grown attached... No, that's not it at all..."

"Zetsu-sensei?" It was a blur; Tobi didn't even know what had happened until he found himself connected to Zetsu by the lips. Taki's eyes glazed over in a sensation that he had no inkling about. His face warmed up, the blush that appeared created an adorable dusting of rose. When the small boy felt a wet muscle probe and then ruthlessly pass through his lips, he let out a small moan. The sound seemed to encourage Zetsu, his tongue exploring every inch of Tobi's mouth; wanting to taste everything he could before he pushed the boy to the floor yet the man still held onto the teen's arm. Tobi panted heavily, taking in sweet, necessary oxygen. _'Wha..? What just happened? It felt...'_ The small brunette was still in a daze so he didn't hear the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Tobi blinked out of his daze when he suddenly felt something _very_ warm near his face. He gasped and stared as he realized that Zetsu had pulled his pants down, the teacher's stiff manhood twitching in front of his widened eyes.

"I can't..!" Zetsu-sensei gasped, "I can't hide it anymore! My feelings for you have reached their peak and I can't hold back!" Tobi was still too shocked to reply, his eyes were still locked onto that throbbing piece of flesh. And when the penis brushed against his hair, a clear sticky substance trailing its path, he gasped,

"Sensei..? What is this?" Zetsu had to hold back a moan from the sensations of the soft inky locks against his heated flesh. After a minute of this, Zetsu began,

"A long time ago, our founding headmaster found himself completely over-taken by lust. So, he summoned a succubic demon to satisfy his urges. As is their trade and their life-purpose, the succubus more than satisfied the headmaster. But when it came down to the succubus receiving payment, the headmaster refused. After a vicious bout of arguing over who was right, the headmaster banished the succubus back to hell. But, before she was sent back to the flaming brimstone, she cursed the tea-leaves, the roots, and even the soil around this institution. Yet, the worst thing is... the headmaster had the power to stop all of this but no, he killed himself when he found out. Thus, the curse stayed on, infecting everyone who partakes in the tea." Tobi felt Zetsu's hand fisting itself in his hair. Then, Zetsu-sensei was rubbing the tip of his erection against the boy's lips, spreading glossy pre-cum over the lush lips.

"Wait, what does that..?" Tobi wanted to ask about the 'curse' that Zetsu-sensei was speaking of but he was cut off by Zetsu shoving his cock into the boy's mouth. "Unmm!!" Tobi moaned around the shaft that was so unceremoniously stuck into his mouth. Zetsu begin panting heavily, his eyes taking on the hazy-look that Tobi had seen earlier in Kisame-sensei's eyes.

"Ahn, Tobi..." Zetsu began with a moan, "Unhh... This lust is the curse that comes with the first sip of the tea." He thrusted his hips again before stilling slightly. "When that tea enters one's mouth, they can't get rid of this burning desire..." His words trailed off with a breathy moan. "The reason that... that me and the others had been so secretive towards you, Tobi, is that we wanted to protect you from the curse. And I always had reason to fear... that..." Zetsu's movements were becoming jerky; he began to rub his hand over the part of his erection that he couldn't get into Tobi's mouth. "That if I felt the desire around you, my urges would force me to act on my feelings for you, Tobi." Tobi had given up on trying to protest against his elder. In fact, some strange part of his body welcomed the violation of his body. So when an adventurous Tobi let his tongue slip into the slit of Zetsu's erection, that was all it took. With a loud moan, Zetsu pulled out of Tobi's mouth and released his load all over Tobi's face. Once he was done, Zetsu blinked the lust from his eyes and actually looked at Tobi: the poor boy kneeling on the ground, his face dripping with his hot, sticky cum. Zetsu shoved his face into his hands and screamed, carefully watching Tobi through his fingers, "OH DEAR GOD!! What have I done?!! I've stained Tobi's innocence!!!" Tobi, meanwhile, looked at his hand and the cum that dripped from his face and onto it. The boy, curious, licked one of his fingers. And smiled. Tobi thought with a smile,

_'Tobi can't believe that Zetsu-sensei shot so much...'_ Without so much as a warning, Tobi kneeled to the same level as Zetsu's penis and began to lick and suck the tip. Zetsu gasped,

"Tobi?! What are you doing?!" Tobi gave his bravest smile and stated,

"It's okay, Zetsu-sensei. Stain Tobi as much as you like." _Lick._ "If it's you Sensei, I don't really mind." _Kiss._ Zetsu's eyes widened, the yellow in his eyes shining. A gleeful smile grew on his face and he asked,

"R-Really?" Tobi nodded. And with that, Zetsu pushed Tobi to the floor and ruthlessly began ripping off the boy's clothes. He panted like a man possessed, saying, "Tobi's 'private-place'! Tobi's 'private-place'! I have to see it!!!" When the boy was completely nude, Zetsu ran his hands over that cute, palish frame. His black and white hands tweaked his nipples, causing Tobi to whine pleasurably. The man moved his hands to Tobi's waist and lifted the boy up. Zetsu licked his lips and ran his tongue up between Tobi's soft, fleshy cheeks.

"Zetsu-sensei..!" Tobi screamed. That feeling was _way_ too foreign for Tobi's liking. Afterwards, he then cooed, almost in awe,

"_Amazing..._ This place. This is the place that I've been fantasizing about touching." Zetsu spread the cheeks some, revealing Tobi's rosebud entrance. "I have dreamt _so_ long about ramming my cock into your ass, Tobi!" With that, Zetsu wasted no time in laving his tongue around the small hole, trying to coax it into loosening up.

"Zetsu... Zetsu-sensei..." Tobi's protests... wait, were they protests? His voice was only being released in the form of whispers and pants of the name of the man above him. When he felt Zetsu's tongue pass through, however, he keened in the back of his throat. Whether he heard the noise or not, Zetsu kept on working his mouth on the small teen until he felt something with his tongue. His eyes narrowed and he pressed against it. "Zetsu!!" Tobi screamed, his hips bucking almost on their own accord. With that, Zetsu pulled away, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"It seems as though we can go on. Right Tobi?" Tobi looked up at this man. His teacher. His favorite sensei with hooded eyes. In a small voice, Tobi replied,

"Tobi's... Tobi's really nervous about this." Zetsu's smirk faltered a bit.

_'Wait! This is Tobi! What am I doing?!'_

"But..."

"Hm?" Zetsu looked down at the boy, who now held a brave smile on his face.

"If Zetsu-sensei knows what he's doing, then Tobi's fine with whatever Zetsu-sensei wants to do." It was as quick as someone turning off a light, but after Tobi said those words, Zetsu's resolve broke damned near completely. Laying Tobi back down on the floor, Zetsu sat back on his heels and undressed himself completely. Tobi had but a second to look at the man's body. He was definantly stronger than Tobi but his body was lean rather than muscular. His height and the size of his manhood were the only things revealing about his age. Once Zetsu tossed his pants somewhere in the room, he turned back to Tobi and positioned himself between the boy's legs. A lecherous smirk appeared on Zetsu's face and he cooed,

"Your body looks _so_ wanton, Tobi. You must really want this, huh?" Tobi opened eyes he hadn't been aware of closing and saw the look in Zetsu's eyes: a hazy yellow. Still a bit confused, he nodded. Zetsu chuckled, "I'm glad. You're so wet, Tobi-chan... Here..." He pressed his thumb into the tip of Tobi's arousal, receiving a heavy moan. "Here..." Moving down to Tobi's slickened entrance, Zetsu shoved two fingers inside and felt around a bit.

"Zetsu-sensei... That hurt..." Zetsu immediately pulled out his fingers, his voice portraying some worry.

"Sorry about that. But best of all, you're wet..." The man moved up and up and up until he was face to face with Tobi.

"Zetsu-sensei." Tobi whispered before raising his head slightly and connecting their lips in a kiss. During the sweet action, Zetsu decided to take action and line up his member with Tobi's entrance.

_'Tobi...'_ He thought before gently easing the head of his erection inside the boy's body.

"Mrm..!" Tobi whimpered. Zetsu, in his lust-filled state, decided to just get on with it and shoved his whole cock into Tobi. "Zetsu!!" The boy screamed, arching off the floor. There were many sensations that Tobi's mind was racing with. It burned, slightly. It was harder than he thought it would be. He felt full, in every sense of the word. But most of all, Zetsu's moan of pleasure nearly overwhelmed his own. It was beautiful, Tobi thought. After a moment, Zetsu began thrusting in and out, at a pace that could be called almost feverish but it had at least a bit of control, lest the green-haired man hurt the little brunette. "Ah! Z-Zetsu! Ah!" Tobi moaned at certain time when Zetsu's thrusts hit that certain place inside of him.

"Tobi... God, you wouldn't believe how good you feel on the inside..." Zetsu groaned out. "You're hot like magma yet smooth like velvet..." Another thrust. "So tight..." Getting closer to Tobi's flushed and panting face, Zetsu whispered, "Ever since I first saw you Tobi, I've wanted to do this with you and only you."

"Zetsu-sensei!" Tobi yelped as another thrust hit him in that certain place.

"It was because you are so cute..." Another thrust. "Because you're so innocent..."

"Zetsu... Something's happening..." Tobi moaned as he felt a churning heat rise beneath his stomach.

"Because I care deeply for you, Tobi!" Zetsu groaned out with another thrust. Tobi grasped onto Zetsu's shoulders, tight, as he screamed out,

"ZETSU!!!", creamy spurts of cum rushing onto their stomachs. Tobi's body tightened up and spasmed so wonderfully around Zetsu's erection that he came right then and there, filling the youth with his seed.

"Tobi!" He called out as he emptied himself into the boy. When he was done, Zetsu pulled out his now-spent member and lay besides the boy. He let his eyes run over Tobi's body and they rested on Tobi's legs. He smirked and chuckled, "My semen's flowing out of Tobi. No one else's, just mine..." Before following Tobi's example and falling asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Later on in the day, in Brother Zetsu-sensei's quarters, the man was huddled up in a corner of his room. He hadn't even managed to get dressed or clean himself up. He was sobbing painfully and rocking back and forth, even pulling at his hair in his fury. The reason? He sobbed out, "... I'm _so_ sorry...! Tobi..! I'm so sorry... I.. I stained your innocence!!!" As the man was lamenting over the fact that he had tarnished a beautiful spirit such as the young teen, the door opened. "Who..?" Zetsu asked but trailed off in a gasp when he saw who was entering his room.

"Hi Brother Zetsu-sensei!" Tobi chimed as he walked in carrying a tray that held a pot of tea and two tea-cups. Zetsu's eyes widened as he asked,

"Tobi? What? I thought that..." Tobi sat next to Zetsu and began to pour out the contents of the tea-pot.

"Oh no, Zetsu-sensei! That was amazing! It was the first time that I've felt glad to be a students here!" Zetsu was shaking slightly at the revelation until he looked at what was in the cup. It was a deep, almost blood-red liquid. And the smell that came into the room was heaven-like.

"Tobi... It's the..."

"Mm-hm!" Tobi cheered. Brother Iruka-sensei finally gave me some. It's the Dawn Institute's Special Tea!" Tobi then drank from his own cup. Zestu watched on, completely baffled. But, that was much too tiresome to consider. Besides, the aroma of the tea was beckoning to him. So he drank his own glass, sighing from bliss at the taste. When they were finished, Tobi asked, a hazy look in his eyes, "So...Brother Zetsu-sensei?" He unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his own shirt. "Can we... play some more?"

________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Whoa. That was quite a bit of work. I hope that people actually like my little adaptation. Please review. Oh, also please read the chapter after this. It's the final chapter of this fic but it's still good. Thank you for reading. **

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Tyranno's girl still does not own Naruto or anything but her imagination (and anime stuff, and manga, and downloaded doujinshi and two cosplay outfits.) **

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

_Four months later…_

It was a sunny afternoon. The birds were singing outside beautifully and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. In The Dawn Institution of Higher Learning for Young Males it was also a good day. Everyone was in a good mood (probably because everyone had had a _good_ night, eh? *nudge nudge, wink wink*) Everything was well and at peace.

Okay, not _everything_.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Oh…" Tobi Uchiha sighed. The usually peppy and excited young boy was currently sitting at a table in the cafeteria of the Institute. He wasn't alone however, a man with deep red hair and copper eyes sat across from him, trying to cheer the boy up.

"Come now, Tobi-chan. You'll give yourself the most awful wrinkles." Brother Sasori-sensei cooed, not really knowing what else to say. Tobi just sighed again,

"Thanks for caring, Brother Sasori-sensei…" Just then, a warm, calm-natured voice called over,

"Tea-time!" The two at the table looked over and saw a man with chocolate-colored hair, caramel-toned skin and the most caring eyes that you would ever be lucky enough to come across. The man set a tray containing a tea-pot, two glasses, and a plate of lady-finger cookies. "You two enjoy, now." Tobi nodded and replied,

"Thanks Brother Iruka-sensei!"

"Anytime! Now, if you two will excuse me…" Iruka finished off his own cup of tea before calling into the hallway sweetly, "Kakashi? Where are you, love?" Seconds later, the silver-haired man rushed into the room, grabbed Iruka and ran off to the nearest confidential space, which just happened to be a hallway closet. Sasori chuckled as he drank his tea; the liquid running down his throat like velvet,

"I remember…" He began but stopped to swallow. "When Iruka first came to this school. Kakashi was so excited, like a child at Christmas." He stopped to eat one of the cookies on the plate. "Could hardly blame him though, Iruka has one fine body. I wouldn't mind staying after class for a little… _private tutoring._" The red-head ended with a purr. Tobi drank some tea before sighing, blushing slightly,

"Should you really be saying such things so loud, Brother Sasori-sensei?" Sasori chuckled and patted the boy's head.

"Sorry if I made you uneasy. It's just that of course we senseis talk about our gorgeous students and co-workers. If we're lucky enough, sometimes the semes feel generous and… well." Sasori looked at the small brunette and smirked, a hazy look growing in his eyes. "You can't just go one drinking one type of tea your whole life, can you?" Tobi gasped, his eyes growing wide.

"So…" He stopped, repressing a tear, "Brother Zetsu-sensei's… been with others?" Sasori flinched after he realized what he had just said. Clearing his throat, the man began,

"So Tobi, just what were you sighing about earlier?" Tobi was quiet for a moment, glancing down into his lap. "Well?"

"Tobi's just… Tobi really doesn't know what he's doing when Brother Zetsu-sensei wants to be intimate! I just lay back and let him do all the work but… What if he's getting bored with Tobi?!" Sasori blinked at the boy's worry. Then, subtly, he began to chuckle.

"Tobi. Is that what's been worrying you?" Tobi nodded,

"Of course! When two people are intimate, they both take part in it, right?" The brunette suddenly had a thought. "Brother Sasori-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"When you and Deidara do it, who takes charge?" Sasori let that smirk grow on his face again, cooing,

"Tobi-chan… I didn't realize that you were such a voyeur. That's quite attractive, you know." Tobi blushed but continued,

"No… That's not what I meant. I mean, Deidara's taller than you so he's on top, right?" Sasori deadpanned at Tobi's statement, causing Tobi to worry. "Um… Brother Sasori-sensei? Did Tobi say something wrong?" Sasori sighed,

"No Tobi. It's your first time asking, so I'll let it slide. You see…" Sasori pushed his chair away from the table and opened his legs. "People have always gone by height with me. Always saying that I must still be in school, that I'm the uke, but let me tell you Tobi-chan…" He unzipped his pants and at that moment Tobi realized that a rumor that had been going around which stated that Sasori didn't wear anything underneath his pants was true. Sasori's thick cock sprung out as soon as the man released the zipper. "..If Dei-chan's little 'paintbrush' were as big as mine, maybe he could take the lead once in a while!" Tobi stared at Sasori's 'hidden surprise' for a long moment. That was, until there was a sniffling noise at the door. "Hm?" There in the door way was a very sad, tearful-looking long-haired blonde with cerulean eyes and a girlish figure. "Oh! Dei-chan, good morning, I..." Deidara interrupted, tears flowing from his eyes,

"Brother Sasori-sensei... Are you? Are you ch-cheating on me with Tobi-kun, un?" Sasori bit his lip, replying,

"Dei-chan, it isn't like tha..." Too late. Deidara ran out of the cafeteria hallway, crying his eyes out. "Damn it!" Sasori hissed, jumping up from the table and going towards the door. Abruptly, something grasped his arm. Looking down, the red-head saw that it was Tobi looking up at him with wide brown eyes.

"Tobi's so sorry, Brother Sasori-sensei..." Sasori shook his head,

"What the hell are you apologizing for? It's the one who ran off, Dei-chan, who's at fault here!!" When he got to the doorway, his fly still open, he yelled, "Honestly, he acts like _I'm_ the Holy Ghost sometimes!", before running off after the blonde teen.

"I hope that Brother Sasori-sensei will be okay..." Tobi mused.

"Oh, he'll be just fine, Tobi-chan." A deep voice rumbled as the door opened. Tobi shivered in his seat. That voice: so deep and baritoned that it seemed nearly unnatural only belonged to one person. That man, a tall, broad-shouldered man with dark skin and a stitch that ran from his cheeks to his lips, coarse-looking, medium-length brown hair and emerald green eyes, walked in with Brother Kisame-sensei and Itachi. Tobi gulped before bowing slightly in his seat,

"Brother Kakuzu-sensei." Kisame chuckled and smiled,

"Honestly, Kakuzu, you need to stop being so scary! Look at poor Tobi-chan, huh?" Kakuzu simply scoffed, replying,

"I'm not scary, just intimidating." Tobi smiled nervously until he saw that in Kakuzu's hand was something that looked like a...

"Is that... a leash?" Kakuzu blinked a little, then he smiled, his green eyes growing hazy.

"Why, yes it is!" Kisame interjected,

"You guys have a new classmate today!", while Kakuzu tugged on the leash that disappeared behind the wall. Another tug and you could see what, nay, who was on the other end. It was a teenager with pale skin, magenta eyes, and slicked-back white hair. The student walked into the room, seemingly having trouble, with a scowl on his face. Itachi was the one who said,

"Tobi-kun, say hello to Hidan-kun!" Tobi stood up and chimed,

"Welcome to the school, Hidan-san!" The albino promptly answered,

"Fuck you!" Itachi and Tobi flinched. Kisame sighed, his eyes growing hazy,

"Sounds like this little kitty needs some _proper_ training, Kakuzu." Kakuzu nodded and purred,

"You see, Itachi, Tobi, we had to hide _a lot_ of things in order for Hidan to be admitted here. If you want proof..." Without a second's breath, Kakuzu tore Hidan's pants down to reveal an already dripping erection.

"Damn you..." Hidan growled, his face turning absolutely scarlet. Kakuzu pecked Hidan's cheek, growling back,

"Quiet now." Then Kakuzu lowered a hand to Hidan's ass, spreading the boy's legs with one of his own. "Look you two," Kakuzu started. Itachi and Tobi looked where Kakuzu was gesuring and saw what was gooing on. Tobi positively blushed at the sight of Kakuzu's fingers circling a round, white ball on Hidan's entrance. "He's so naughty, hiding these in here." Kakuzu rumbled before pulling the ball.

"AH! Stop it, you bastard!" Hidan yelled, biting his lips and clenching his fists at air. Kakuzu, of course, did no such thing and instead pulled until one black ball came out. Then another. "Oh Jashin! Make him stop!!" Then another. After the third, Hidan screamed out loud, not holding anything back (No one noticed that someone else had walked into the room). He came hard, his release staining the floor in sticky, white streams. After, he sank to the floor in a panting heap, trying to ignore the fact that there were others in the room. When Hidan dared to open his magenta eyes, he gasped. His cum had landed on the formerly shiny black dress-shoes of one, "Brother Zetsu-sensei!" Zetsu looked down at the teen, hazy yellow eyes shining in fury.

"Kakuzu." He began. "Your... Kitten, has gotten my shoes dirty." Kakuzu shook his head, saying,

"Hidan, Hidan, Hidan. Look what you've done! Might as well clean up the mess." With that, Kakuzu jerked the leash so that Hidan fell in front of Zetsu's feet. The albino teen winced at the pain but immediately began likcing his cum off of the brother's shoes. "By the way..." Kakuzu asked his brothers, "Does this room smell _strange_ to you two?" Hidan looked up, wided-eyed and cum on his lips,

"I'm _so_ sorry! Brother Zetsu-sensei! Brother Kisame-sensei! Brother Kakuzu-sensei!" The brunette teacher chuckled, bringing the used sex-toy to his mouth.

"It's more than alright, Hi-chan, I'm growing to adore your smell..." He licked at the toy. "And your taste. Well, I guess that I should take my Kitten to the restroom and show him how to use it properly. Good-bye brothers." The two teachers said their farewells to the two before Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist and growled.

"I fear that I may be in quite the predicament, Itachi-kun." The elder man rolled his hips against Itachi's backside. Upon feeling the hardening erection that was surely growing there, Itachi moaned out,

"I'm sure that... I could asisst you, sensei." Kisame chuckled before calling back,

"We will see you two later.", then the two were gone.

Once alone, Tobi sighed, a bit in awe at what had just happened, "Brother Kakuzu-sensei's _so_ intense!" Zetsu nodded, slowly making his way over behind the brunette. Stealthily, he moved a hand up into the boy's shirt, making sure that he brushed against Tobi's nipples. "Zetsu-sensei?" Tobi whimpered, his eyes getting hazy. Zetsu leaned close to Tobi's ear and whispered,

"I heard from Sasori, you know? That you've been worried about me..." He pinched one of the hardening nipples, gaining a heavy moan from Tobi. "About us." Zetsu licked the shell of Tobi's ear before asking, "Am I asking too much of you Tobi? Is that it?" Tobi shook his head.

"No, that's not it in the least!"

"Then what?" Tobi sniffled.

"Tobi's just... Tobi's afraid that Zetsu isn't getting what he needs from Tobi and that maybe he wants more. BUt Tobi oesn't know about this type of thing, so..." Tobi trailed off, crying softly. Zetsu frowned.

"Tobi-chan." Tobi turned around and cried,

"Tobi just wants to make Zetsu-sensei feel good too!" Then, Zetsu-smiled.

"Is that what the problem is?" Tobi nodded. "Well then, I'm just going to have to teach you about that then." At that the older man kissed Tobi's lips.

________________________________________________________________________________________

The teacher and his student had made their way to Tobi's room. Once their, they wasted no time at all removing their clothing and locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. After a few minutes though, Tobi realized something. Zetsu wasn't kissing him with the same ferocity the green-haired man usually did. Tobi pulled away, brething out, "Sensei? What is it?" Zetsu simply smirked before laying down on the bed and stating,

"Tobi, you want to make sure that I feel good, right?" Tobi nodded slowly. "Then kiss me. You take control right now." Tobi gasped. Never in his time at the Institute, nay, anywhere had someone sked Tobi to take control of anything. Right then, it was like some strange force took over the small boy because his hazy eyes narrowed and he whispered seductively.

"Anything you say... _Sensei..._" Zetsu flinched at the change in voice, he rose his head and asked,

"Tobi?.." Before he was shoved back down. Zetsu looked up with wide yellow eyes before he found his lips covered by soft, pale ones. Tobi tried to remember what Zetsu had done to him in the form of kisses and used it on Zetsu, adding his own twists. Quite literally when he moved his tongue around his elders; sucking, tasting. "Mmm..." Zetsu moened deep in his throat. He was liking this side of Tobi so far, whatever it was. They still were attached by the lips when Zetsu felt something in between his legs. His whole body jerked when he felt Tobi's hand began to slowly stroke his hard member; fondling his balls, rubbing the shaft, tortuously slow before pressing a finger into the weeping sllit on the head. "Tobi! So good..." Zetsu gasped, ripping away from the pleasurable lip-lock. Tobi giggled at this but did not stop his actions on Zetsu's cock. He began to pump faster, rubbing the top everytime he reached. "Tobi..!" Zetsu groaned, bucking his hips up into his cherub's, no, his little imp's hand.

"Are you gonna cum, Sensei?" Tobi mewled before he lowered his head down to one of The green-haired man's nipples and exhaling softly. The rush of cool air and the attentions to his erection were getting to him. All he could do was release a deep moan. Tobi cocked his head, "What was that? I didn't quite get it.", before sucking on Zetsu's right nipple. Zetsu barked out,

"YES!", still rolling his hips into Tobi's hand.

"Yes what?" Tobi asked, then bit the bit of pebbled skin.

"GOING TO CUM!!!" Zetsu screamed out as he came, coating Tobi's hands in his sticky white fluids. Tobi stared with mock curiousity at his dripping hand. He groaned out,

"Tobi still can't believe how much cum you can shoot out, sensei.", then licked at some of it. Zetsu was catching his breath still. _'God,'_ he thought, _'I've had handjobs before but Tobi was just... Oh my...'_ In the little time that he had his thought, Tobi had turned himself around and was using one of his hands to spread his butt-cheeks so that Zetsu could see it. Zetsu gulped; seeing Tobi in such a position was arousing enough but watching on as Tobi's other hand, the cum-slickened one, circled fingers around the twitching hole... It was enough to get Zetsu hard again. "Sensei..." Tobi breathed out, pressing one finger in. "Mm... Sensei, do you want this?" He moaned out, thrusting the finger in and out before adding a second. Zetsu groaned,

"More than you'll ever know, Tobi-chan..." Tobi simply kept thrusting in his fingers, trying to find that spot that Zetsu would that always made him feel good. A bit more pushing and...

"Zetsu!" He cried, he had finally found it. Moaning and panting Tobi began to fuck himself on his fingers, always in the view of the green-haired teacher. Zetsu couldn't look away if he wanted to, his hazy yellow eyes were locked onto the show that was being so beautifully presented to him. Tobi had to slow down his actions, much to his displeasure, when the pleasure was threatening to undo him. He gulped down gasps of air before he finally turned and pleaded, eyes hooded and hazy. "Please Zetsu... Sensei... Fuck Tobi." Zetsu was undone by that look alone. In a fury of lust, Zetsu pulled Tobi around to face him, almost growling. When Tobi faced him, Zetsu locked lips with this imp, this cherub, his weakness, his sin. When they broke apart, both panting and their breaths mingling together.

"Tobi..." Zetsu growled out, "Sit on your sensei's dick. Now!" Tobi nodded and positioned himselfover Zetsu's dripping cock. Making sure to hold his hands to Zetsu's shoulder, Tobi began the descent down. "A-ah..." Zetsu groaned, slowly helping Tobi down. "So good, Tobi..." Tobi himself was moaning as he felt Zetsu's erection reaching deeper than usual due to the new position. The boy asked, the question coming out as a moan.

"Does this..." He keened from his throat when he was seated in Zetsu's lap finally. "Does this make you feel good, sensei?" Zetsu nodded and kissed Tobi's neck, murmuring,

"Nothing makes me feel better! Now," Zetsu groaned as he sat back against the headboard of the bed, "If you would please, get to riding your sensei, Tobi." Tobi nodded with a pleasured smile on his face. Then Tobi lifted himself up and then lowered his waist back down. They both moaned at this way of pleasure. Sometimes Tobi would keep up his original steady rhythm, other times He would twist to the side a bit to add a bit of surprise. And, of course, He reached beneath him to rub and fondle Zetsu's testucles as he rode the man. "Tobi-chan..." Zetsu groaned out, bucking back into the boy's heat, "I have to let you ride me more often, Tobi-chan." Tobi panted, looking at his sensei's obviously pleasured face. The pale boy smiled and replied,

"Tobi would like that sensei." There were a few more minutes of Tobi riding Zetsu's erection before the man pushed them both onto the bed and began thrusting in missionary-style. Tobi moaned out at the sudden position-change but Zetsu answered, biting the boy's neck as he did,

"Sorry Tobi. But I'm just too used to seeing you like this when you cum. Your adorable baby face contorted in pleasure as your body tries to handle the pleasure it's getting. Just _so_ cute..." Those words and the strong thrusts into his small frame made Tobi yell out when his prostate was struck.

"Zetsu! T-Tobi's close!" Zetsu himself was close to releasing, so he wrapped a hand around Tobi's sobbing erection and began pumping. "Ah-ah! Zetsu! Ah! Ah!" Tobi cried out as the heat grew in his stomach and after a few more seconds of blissful torture and and cry of "ZETSU!" Tobi came on their stomachs and on Zetsu's hands.

"Fuck yes!" Zetsu growled, his thrusts becoming jerky as his release was rushing up. With the clenching of Tobi's muscles around his member, Zetsu came hard into Tobi's body. When he was done, he immediately pulled out, his seed dripping from the boy's hole. He rested himself on the boy's small chest and whispered, "Tobi, I..." He took a deep breath before stating, "I love you, Tobi." Tobi flinched a little before asking,

"What?"

"I loved you ever since you first came into these walls and it wasn't just because of the tea. You are truly like an angel sent down from heaven to grace the halls of this building and the caverns of my heart. I do love you Tobi, I just have been too stupid to let you know it." Tobi's eyes were watering but, it was strange. He wasn't sad but his heart felt really full and it made him have to cry.

"Brother Zetsu-sensei..." He sniffled. "T-Tobi loves you too!" Tobi wrapped his thin arms around Zetsu's shoulders in a big hug.

The two stayed like that for quite a while, simply enjoying the closeness that came with being in love so deeply and so truly.

________________________________________________________________________________________

A month later...

_When one visits The Dawn Institution of Higher Learning for Young Males, one will see that it is... different from other schools._

The scene scrolls to a beautifully decorated blue bathroom. In the center of it was a huge spa-like bathtub and in it Itachi was currently sitting on top of Kisame's lap, trying in vain to grab onto something while his ass was being plundered so harshly. At one particular thrust, Itachi screamed out and grasped onto Kisame's biceps. Calming down, Itachi glanced back at the blue-haired man and they both had the same thought. 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

_There are always happy voices to welcome you and to say 'Good Day'._

"Danna!" Deidara scremed as he was currently being fucked against Sasori's desk. The red-headed male simply chuckled and said,

"I told you I would get you back for that whole cafeteria incident, Dei-chan..." He pulled out a bit before thrusting back in. "I."

"Ah!"

"Keep."

"Ahn!"

"My."

"So good!"

"Word." Sasori accenuated each thrust with a word. As he saw the blonde student currently in pure delirium beneath him, Sasori chuckled softly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

_The students are extremely polite. The strict education programs do have their results._

In his quarters, Brother Kakuzu-sensei was currently punishing his unruly albino student (who had earlier cursed out the brunette). So, here they were, Kakuzu as bare as the day of his birth, rock-hard cock standing at attention, and Hidan, equally naked but chained to the wall in front of the elder man. Kakuzu held in his hand a beautifully-crafted leather whip. The brunette sighed and, rubbing his erection, he asked, "So Hi-chan, do you apologize for you little outburst earlier this morning?" However, the brunette smirked; he knew what the answer would be. Sure enough, Hidan looked back a bit before smiling.

"Fuck no." Kakuzu was pleased, inwardly of course. Outwardly he shook his head,

"No Hidan, that's not it...", before he snapped his wrist and the whip snapped against Hidan's back, leaving a bloody mark and a moaning Hidan. Kakuzu let himself go at that moment, thinking between each impact, 'Wouldn't have it any other way.'

_The teachers are kind too. Helping their students and fellow colleagues with whatever problem might come up._

Sasuke was running down the hallway, looking for the room of a certain chocolate-haired teacher. 'Come on, come on! Where is it?' Abruptly, he heard a deep moan and he smirked. Sasuke went to the door closest to him and swung it open. There, on his knees between the legs of Brother Kakashi-sensei, the elder's shaft in his mouth, was the very man that the navy-blunette was looking for. Kakashi glanced up and smiled, stating,

"Oh Sasuke-kun. What is it?" Sasuke had to tear his eyes from Iruka's work (especially since Sasuke and Naruto had been doing that same activity not too long ago and his cock was beginning to get hard again.) Sasuke shook his head to cleasr his thoughts. He stated,

"I came to ask Brother Iruka-sensei if he had any spare lube but he seems... occupied." Kakashi looked down at the brunette dolphin who was obviously enjoying himself, and smiled.

"Yes he is. Wouldn't have it any other way. But..." The silver-haired man turned slightly and picked up one of the bottles from the table by him and then tossed it over, chuckling, "Don't be _too_ hard on him, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke nodded and quickly ran back to the blonde that he had abandoned in a very arousing state. He was going to fuck the blonde's brains out and he wouldn't want things any other way.

_And, yes, it is true that all the members of the Dawn Institute have the faces and personas of angels..._

Tobi walked into Zetsu's quarters. "Zetsu-sensei?" The green-haired man was at his desk, working on some lesson plan when he heard his angel's voice.

"Yes Tobi-chan?" He turned with a smile. Tobi giggled and bounded over to the man and jumped onto his shoulders, cheering,

"Tobi loves you so much, Zetsu!" Zetsu laughed and turned slightly to kiss Tobi's cheek.

"I love you too, Tobi. So," Zetsu looked to Tobi, eyes gaining that hazy appearance. "Is there something that... you needed to do? We needed to do?" Tobi kissed Zetsu's lips for a moment befor ehe looked back and whispered,

"Maybe there is _something_..." Zetsu smirked and stated,

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

_...Deep inside, their lusts and wildness truly shows._

**_______________________________________________________________________________________ **

**A/N: Whoo! And it's done! I would like to thank all who read this fanfic and please, if you have the time, review, let me know how I did. I think that I could convince Iruka to bake cookies for those who do. This is my first ZetsuTobi fanfiction but I hope that those who have read my other fics will read this one too. Oh well, happy readings and writings to my fellow fanfictioneers! **

**-Tyranno's girl.**


End file.
